rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Tangled The Series Wiki:Community
From the Admins Rules General Rules EDIT * Chain Of Command: Although we are a friendly community we have a "chain of command" with the admins making rules, enforcing rules and keeping order: users contribute and have fun but need to remember admins are not democratic, neither are they tyrants - admins should be approachable and not completely insane with power but at the same time users must treat admins with the respect you give any authority or expect punishment. It's much like the real-world, you can not walk up to an authority figure and force them to do as you say, empty threats and outright stupidity will only serve to alienate you from the community as a whole - this system may not suit everyone but much like any community we need to acknowlege the fact that contributing is a privilige, not a right and like all privilages it can (and should) be removed if abused. * Plagiarism: Whenever possible only post original content - copying directly from other wikis or online sources is plagiarism and is frowned upon by the community as it gives a bad name not only to yourself but to us and can cause copyright dilemmas. Just because something is on the internet doesn't mean its right (or even legal, plagiarism is a type of theft and stealing is not alright anywhere) to claim it as your own - articles that are obviously taken from other wikis will be deleted as a matter of principle. * Language: Contributors should be aware that this wiki is PG-13 at best, we do not allow excessive profanity or offensive language - we're a community of mixed age groups and some profanity/offensive terms will crop up but users should not make a habit of using them, it is never acceptable to use extremely offensive language however and users who do so will face punishment. As a general rule the same applies to articles, do not litter articles with offensive language - even articles listed as mature, this may be hard when dealing with extremely controversial media (such as exploitation films or some of the Japan-exclusive manga/anime) but with such things common-sense needs to come into play: do not go into detail about the gruesome aspects of the character and don't quote their most offensive lines.. try to make the article as "clean" as possible - that way it doesn't come across as being what is known as a "shocker". Regarding Content EDIT * No Fan-Creations: This wiki is for legitimate heroes from existing media, however for sake of variety we will accept villains from original web content THAT GOES VIRAL ONLINE. In order to count, the character in question must be well-known across the internet. Not everything on YouTube, and nothing on fanfiction.net will be accepted. If you have questions about a particular character, CONTACT AN ADMINISTRATOR. * Do Not Recreate Deleted Articles / Categories: As a general rule when an admin deletes an article or category it can not be recreated without admin approval, however if you can provide a valid reason to do so, you may proceed - however, users who recreate deleted articles/categories without a valid reason risk punishment. * No Fan Fiction Examples: It is no longer necessary to put fan fiction examples on all pages, users who put fan fiction examples on pages will be warned and blocked. * No Real Life Examples: Due to the real world being far from "black and white" one man's "hero" will be another man's "villain" - thus real world figures are not welcome here: this is not a place for jingoism, patriotism or religious bias. * No Native Languages: We don't allow Native languages on this wiki, only English languages are allowed on this wiki. * No Fanmade characters allowed: We do not allow Fanmade characters on this wiki, so please DO NOT allow Fanmade characters on this wiki. * No Event Articles: As of Spring 2016, we are no longer accepting "Event" articles. If you want to add these kinds of articles. Links, Pictures & Misc. Items EDIT * General rules: We allow users to post links, funny pictures and "fun" items but within reason - Do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive. "Fun" items should only be posted into userpages or talkpages - Do not add them to main articles unless you have a good reason to do so. * No Fan-art allowed: Only add official art on articles (screenshots, concept art, promotional art, etc). This wiki isn't DeviantART, and posting fan-art made by others is copyright infringement. Special cases can be taken into consideration (a render of an organization's symbol, or if you just cannot find a decent official picture by any means). * Do not add too many pictures: Not only this isn't a photo-sharing site, most users who visit here don't have super fast connections. Twenty or so pictures is more than enough for any article, there is no need to put hundreds of pictures. * Do not add too many videos: Much like the above. Five videos is a good enough limit. * No controversial pictures: We do not allow controversial pictures that are inappropriate on this wikia, such as Blackface characters, such as Mammy Two-Shoes. Categories EDIT * Check Categories Beforehand: We have many categories on this wiki, so do not add a page to a category that does not correspond or has been deleted. Finally do not add categories that are already on the list. Check the category page and then the article's list before doing anything. * 20 pages minimum: Categories are meant to group hundreds of pages, twenty at the very least. New categories that doesn't have 20 pages will be marked for deletion. Only create a new category if you can fill it with a minimum of 20 pages. * No categories on copyright holders: DO NOT create categories for actors, creators, writers, developers, publishers, designers, mangakas, studios, companies, etc. Categories like those will be deleted on sight and the user will get a ban, period. We only allow exceptions when all their creations exist within the same world or multiverse. Characters are associated with the franchises that they belong to, not to whoever holds the rights over them, especially since copyright holders tend to change when IP's are bought over or the holder goes bankrupt. * Do not put categories on userpages: Categories are meant to categorize REAL pages, as in pages on the "Main" namespace, they're not tags you put on social profiles. As such your userpage is just a special page to introduce yourself, not a social profile page. So do not put any category on your userpage, if an admin sees it he WILL remove them. * No nationality categories: We do not allow nationality categories on this wiki, so please DO NOT add nationality categories on this wiki.